


Family Secrets

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a Halloween-party, a witch, a spell ... and of course, about 'the boys'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

Casey dropped down onto the passenger seat of the GTO and closed the door with a loud bang.  
"Step on it!"

His voice sounded a bit out of breath, confused, even annoyed. The hood of his stupid costume had slipped from his head, his hair a ruffled mess. Zeke squinted his eyes when he noticed the camera heedlessly in his hand, not even the protective cap on the objective lens.

"What's happened?" he asked a little more sharply than intended.

Since Zeke had gotten Casey's call about half an hour ago he had felt alarmed. As if he hadn't known it. It hadn't been a good idea to go to Delilah's stupid Halloween Party. Of course **he** hadn't gotten an invitation, he was no one the school's biggest cheerleader bitch used to hang around with. But Casey ... only some months ago she hadn't even known his name, not to mention that she descended to talk with him. Until she did find out that he was a brilliant photographer.

"I hate that!"  
Zeke had looked annoyed when Casey had told him about the invitation to her party.  
"She uses you, Casey."

"I know," Casey answered.  
"But I owe her. She got me this job at the photo studio of her cousin."

"Just because she knows that he doesn't mind when you use his stuff to develop tons of pictures for her," said Zeke.  
"In your free time, of course."

Casey smirked.  
"That's Delilah, you know her."

"Yeah. And I don't like the idea that you will show up at her party with all the jocks around alone."

"I can take care of myself, okay?"  
Casey smiled and bent forward to kiss him.  
"I will show up early, take some pics when everyone arrives. At least two hours later they will be so busy to have fun that they don't think about me anymore. Then I can sneak away unnoticed.

Will you wait for me?"

Zeke noticed the mischievous sparkles in his eyes and relaxed a bit. Of course, he would. They would spend the rest of the night together in his garage, eating pumpkin pie, drinking punch, watching some stupid Halloween movies. And they would have sex, a lot of mind-blowing sex. It didn't happen often that they could enjoy a whole night together, Casey had to follow rules, there was a curfew even on the weekends.

Zeke actually liked the Connors, they were nice, they loved their son, but sometimes they were a bit too overprotecting. Casey was stronger than he seemed to be and it was about time that they accepted that he had an own life.

"Caaaasey!"  
The loud, shrill voice of Delilah Profit let him jump.  
"Casey! Come on, that's not fair. You can't run me out like that."

"Zeke, step on it," repeated Casey slightly breathless and he didn't have to say that twice. Zeke put the pedal to the metal, the gravel crunched when the GTO sped down the driveway of the Profit's residence.

"I get it, she caught you sneaking away," he said half amused, half annoyed when they finally reached the highway. Not much traffic today, almost everyone seemed to have fun in the clubs or at one of the private parties.

Casey sighed.  
"I wish it would be that easy."

"Huh?"  
Zeke risked a quick glance at him, his face was still stressed.  
"So, what's happened? Gabe and his jocks again? I tell you, one day I will hit the shit out them."

"No, not Gabe."  
Casey shook his head.  
"Del. She broke up with Stan, right in front of everyone. Stan was dressed up as Cesar, you know, and she was as Cleopatra. The perfect couple, as ever."

He paused and Zeke frowned, he really couldn't make head or tail of this.

"But she told him that it's over. Because ..."  
Casey licked his lips and huffed nervously.  
"Because she wants to be together with me."

It was good that there was so little traffic because Zeke hit the brakes so hard that he killed the engine. Which had never happened to him before.  
"She wants ... what ???"

It was dark in the GTO, but he noticed Casey's helpless grimace anyway.  
"I don't know what was wrong with her today. It was so strange, Zeke, everyone stared at us. Stan looked as if he had just fucked up the Superbowl. And Delilah ... first I was sure that it was just a tasteless joke ... but she looked at me as if I'm the new star of the football team. She said I will be the king of her heart, tonight and forever. And then ... she kissed me."

"Holy shit!"  
Zeke couldn't help it, he burst into laughter.  
"Was it good at least?"

"Oh, shut up."  
Casey looked annoyed.  
"It was so embarrassing. I really don't know what's gotten into her. That was so not Delilah."

"Hm. Maybe someone has mixed some drugs into her drink? Wouldn't make me wonder, with all these dumbheads she calls her friends."

"I don't think that ..."  
Casey stopped mid-sentence and groaned.  
"Oh! No! I can't believe that she did this."

"What?"

"Bring me home."

"Fine."  
Zeke decided to ignore Casey's strange behavior for the moment and grabbed for the ignition key.  
"We're almost there."

"No!"  
Casey shook his head.  
"Not your garage. Please, take me home. I need to talk to my mom. Right now!"

"Huh?"  
Zeke frowned and some panic started to rise. Who was acting weird now? Delilah or Casey?  
"Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."  
Casey chuckled and though it still sounded a little tensed Zeke relaxed again.  
"At least now I know what's going on."

"And are you going to tell me?"

Casey hesitated.  
"Maybe you won't believe me. It sounds pretty weird."

"Delilah, trying to hit on you, that's weird."

"Not her fault. A love spell. A witches brew."

Zeke huffed, half surprised, half amused.  
"You can't be serious!"

"My mom," continued Casey.  
"She is ... well, you can say she's a witch. Like her mother and her grandmother. It goes back centuries, the power is inherited for generations.

Last week, when Delilah showed up at our house, to invite me to her party, my mom offered her a hot cocoa. I guess she added some of her brews. She thought Delilah and me ...

I'm afraid it's my fault. Some time ago my dad teased me and asked why I do hide my girlfriend from them. I told him about Delilah, thought it would make sense because every boy has a crush to a cheerleader once in his life.

Of course, she got it wrong. She thought that I'm unhappy because I never fit in and she wanted me to be the king of the party this time. With Delilah by my side."  
He groaned.  
"What a mess. We need to go home, Zeke, try to straighten it out."

Zeke eyed him wide grinning.  
"Okay, Case, you've got me there, I almost did believe you. Delilah, kissing you because she is under a spell. Good story, fits well for Halloween. Though I'm not sure which is more scaring: the kiss or the spell."

Casey smiled slightly.  
"I know, how it sounds like," he said.  
"And I really wish it would be that easy. What my mom did, can bring her into a lot of troubles. Witches have strict restrictions nowadays. They have a normal life and usually are not allowed to use their abilities. In the past, they often got into serious difficulties because of it. Now they try to avoid every kind of attention."

"So your Mom is a witch," said Zeke still amused.  
"Can she prove it? Maybe she can get on her broom and fly around the church? It's Halloween, I guess it's okay to disregard the rules tonight."

"Don't be stupid, Zeke."  
Casey rolled his eyes.  
"These are fairy tales. Witches have skills, knowledge, which they need to keep secret. It's not always easy to live with it and not to use it, with all the shit going on everywhere. But it's best for everyone.

My mom has changed the world with using the brew. Delilah's life. Stan's. Maybe it was their destination to stay together, to have children. Maybe this will never happen now. Because Del will never stop thinking about me."

"You can call this poetic justice."  
Zeke smirked.  
"So many guys have a hopeless crush on her and she treated them like shit. Now she can find out how much fun it is to be on the wrong side."

"I must admit, that's a nice idea."  
Casey laughed.  
"But not right anyway. I know, our plans for tonight were different, but bring me home, Zeke, please. We need to talk with my parents."

"Wait, **we** need?"  
Suddenly Zeke started to feel uncomfortable.  
"Are you still talking about Delilah?"

"It would never have happened if my parents had known the truth about us."

"A coming out?"

Casey smiled.  
"Is it that bad? You want to be together with me, doesn't you?"

Sure. Never before he had wanted someone that much. Casey was all for him, his friend, his confidant, his lover. He was just not sure if he was ready to deal with ...

Casey lips on his tore him out of his thoughts.  
"What are you afraid of? That she might bewitch you," he murmured in a teasing voice.

Zeke growled slightly, once again he wondered how easily Casey could read his mind though he usually was good with it to hide his feelings.  
"I wouldn't mind when she's just a witch, but she's also your mom. And I'm not crazy about finding out what she will do with me when she figures out that I've stolen the heart of her cute, little boy."

Casey laughed.  
"She loves you, Zeke. They treat you like their second son. Well, maybe it will surprise they first that we are more than just friends but they will get over shock soon enough and accept it."

His eyes sparkled mischievously when he stepped closer and put his arms around Zeke's neck.  
"Trust me," he whispered into his ear.  
"I'm the son of a witch. I know to get what I want."

When he kissed him passionately Zeke was ready to believe him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the C/Z Halloween Grab Bag 2015 (LJ)
> 
> originally posted at my LJ


End file.
